


Butterfly Books & Ice Cream

by smileyrileys



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyrileys/pseuds/smileyrileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more detailed version of the unfinished dream scene between William/Scully from Season 10.  With appearances from Mulder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Books & Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> i already posted this to tumblr but i just love mulder/scully/william so much

William did not want to stay still. Scully thought that right after a bath, he would’ve been way calmer. Her thoughts seemed inncorrect when she tried to read to him and he wasn’t having it. He was fed, cleaned up, smelled amazing, and it was 7 o’clock. His exact bedtime. It wasn’t like Scully was surprised, about 80% of the time it took forever to get him to bed. 

‘Have fun with a two year old! It’s called terrible twos for a reason!’ Her mother had reminded her during William’s last birthday. 

“Look! Will — it’s your favorite butterfly book. Why don’t we read this and then get you off to bed?”

Shaking his head, the small child instead moved towards his other toys. He moved towards the blocks and the toys that made so much noise to a point where Scully had banned Mulder from buying any type of toy that even made the slighest noise. This one, was a toy that taught animal sounds. Rapidly pressing the buttons, sounds of “moo!” and “bahh!” came out, filling the air with almost inaudible noises.

“OINK! OINK!” he yelled, giggling. 

“It’s a pop up book!” Scully said, poking William’s back. “I can’t believe all the cool books you have. I might have to steal them.”

No response, instead he turned to his mom and said three words. 

“Go see Daddy?” 

Okay, so apparently Mulder was more interesting to William at this very moment than Scully was. Was she sort of jealous? You could say that.

“Should we go visit Fox?” 

He nodded and then Scully took his hand. Arriving from William’s bedroom to the kitchen, where Mulder was currently stuffing his face with ice cream. Putting William to bed normally takes more than ten minutes, so he thought he had time to sneak the last bit of the ice cream without Scully knowing. His plan was to blame it on Monica, who had spent some time with them a few days before when she was babysitting William. He was very wrong.

Looking up from the case files he was reading and putting down the spoon in his hand, Mulder smiled. “Hey little guy. I thought you were going to bed.”

“Mom wants my books gone!” he blurted out, a frown on his face. The two year old didn’t seem to be able to tell when someone was serious or not, so being a tattletale to Mulder just seemed right to him. WIlliam dropped Scully’s hand, rushing over to his father. “Ice …cream?”

Scully gasped dramatically, covering her mouth. “You traitor!” She then looked straight at Mulder, her eyebrows raising. “I thought there was one traitor in this house, not two.”

“Uh oh.” William said, forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at his mother. Drama between his parents just seemed more interesting. At least neither of them were mad at him. Well, besides the fact that he was supposed to be in bed. 

“I thought you didn’t like non fat tutti frutti ice cream. I bought you non tutti frutti last time I went to the store.” 

“Aliens ate it all, Scully. I’m telling you, they get hungry.”

“Oh, of course. Now go try and read to your son, I think he wants you to do voices for the butterfly book. He doesn’t like mine.” 

Mulder nodded, finishing up the ice cream. He stood up, picking WIlliam up with him. “Okay – bed time! Mom needs a kiss.” He walked closer to Scully, placing a kiss on her forehead and then waiting for William to kiss her cheek.

He did and Scully smiled. “Goodnight, Mommy!” He said, giggling as Mulder pretended to fly him to his room. “Pretend you’re in a spaceship! We’re going to the moooooon!”

Her two boys. 

They felt so normal in this moment and Scully wished she could stop time just so she could stay right here. It was a snapshot moment.


End file.
